


Fashion Show

by mrs_berry



Series: Avril Amour (Adrinette April 2019) [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien x Marinette - Freeform, Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Aged-Up Character(s), Cute Dorks, Established Relationship, F/M, Fashion Show, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I have no idea where the kwamis are, Kissing, Making Out, Marinette x Adrien - Freeform, Post Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrienette - Freeform, probably taking a vacation away from the sickly cute couple, where are the kwamis?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Adrien agrees to give his girlfriend, Marinette, a private fashion show featuring her designs. But little does she know, he has an ulterior motive.(This work was written for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: Fashion Show.)





	Fashion Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragileizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileizy/gifts).



> [This fic is dedicated to the amazing fragileizy, who has created a magnificent ML ASMR AU. Go check out her works, she is amazing and her writing is fantastic!! ❤]
> 
> Ahhhh I'm so behind lately. And I've been having major difficulties for the remaining prompts. Could this be writer's block I'm experiencing? Anyway, I'm doing my best, so please be patient with me!
> 
> By the way, for those interested, chapter two of Protect is written. I'm just going to be going through it several more times before I post it (which will probably be tomorrow). Also, I will be responding to comments after I post this!
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy the Fashion Show! 😉

"You don't have to do this, you know."

"I want to. Any time spent with you is time well spent," Adrien said with a big genuine grin on his face. He was too sweet.

"Well, I will at least have to pay you back with your favourite pastries," Marinette returned his smile before she made her way over her closet to rummage through it.

"I can't say no to that, M'Ladynette," he chuckled as he admired the view of her beautiful behind.

She pulled out several different outfits, taking a moment to hold a few up to him. She hummed in thought as she decided which one to have him try on first.

"This one," she declared as she handed him one of her designs. It was a mint green cashmere sweater with several tiny paw prints sewn in black on the inside of the wrists of the sleeves. She also handed him a pair of dark grey slacks, which had a small green paw print on display on one of the butt pockets.

She ushered him behind the divider she had set up in her room. She had placed it there to provide him with privacy, without forcing him to take a trip to the bathroom for every outfit change. There was also the possibility he might change in front of her to save time, and she didn't think her heart could quite handle _that_ sort of show without getting utterly distracted. The only unfortunate part was that the divider was a bit translucent, which meant she could see his silhouette through it.

So, in a way, she was almost getting a show, which made her gulp nervously as she witnessed his arms going up to remove his shirt. Still distracting, damn it.

Averting her eyes, she busied herself with preparing all the other outfits that she wanted him to model for her.

Once Adrien was done changing, he stepped out from the divider and cleared his throat to gain her attention.

Marinette spun around quickly and nearly toppled over from her sudden movement. Adrien caught her in his arms before she could even blink.

His reflexes were damn impressive, even out of his superhero suit, Marinette thought in awe.

"T-thanks," she mumbled, embarrassed once again by her clumsiness. Maybe one day, she could be as smooth and graceful as she was in her superhero suit.

"Anytime. I love catching you when you fall," Adrien admitted with a chuckle. Marinette did her best not to full-on swoon at his words and settled instead for an appropriate pink blush.

Finally, he stepped away from her, allowing her to properly breathe again. She tucked a hair behind her ear and gave his outfit a proper appraisal.

Adrien chose this moment to start doing poses and walking around modeling for her as though it were an actual fashion show. He threw in a few cheeky and silly expressions and Marinette had a hard time focusing on the task at hand. She giggled at his antics, before switching to work mode.

"Stay still, please," she commanded gently and Adrien went as still as a statue.

Marinette poked and prodded him, moving the material around, adjusting the lengths, and mapping the alterations using pins. Adrien did his best not to laugh when she tickled him, but a few chuckles slipped through. Marinette giggled along with him, muttering less than sincere apologies.

After giving an approving nod, she was finished with that particular outfit.

"Be careful taking these clothes off. We wouldn't want you jostling the needles," she explained. Then teasingly she added, "Or injuring that pretty face or body."

Adrien grinned mischievously at her comment and waggled his eyebrows.

"Pretty face and body, huh?" he repeated with a sultry hint to his voice. "Are you admiring the goods, Princess?"

Marinette swatted his arm.

"Don't get too full of yourself, Kitty," she chided. "Arrogance isn't sexy, you know." She dumped the next outfit in his hands and shoved him behind the divider, not giving him a chance to reply or protest. She turned around and put her hands to her warm face. Adrien flirting like Chat but in Adrien form was still somewhat new to her and flustered her way too easily.

Adrien simply laughed and obediently got to work on changing his clothes again.

When he emerged this time, he was shirtless.

Marinette let out a garbled shriek and covered her eyes and tomato-coloured face. Adrien's face burst into a huge grin. He was very used to Ladybug's nonchalance as Chat, so he felt pleased knowing he could fluster her so easily as Adrien.

"Sorry, the [shirt](http://apocalypsewear.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/Unique-Mens-Asymmetrical-Long-Sleeve-Cotton-T-shirt.jpg) is a bit confusing. Would you mind helping me?" It was true that the shirt was a little bit confusing, but Adrien was mostly using it as an excuse to have her touch him some more.

Marinette hesitated, before cautiously making her way towards him. He led her behind the divider and passed her the shirt.

Fumbling with the shirt, Marinette finally found the opening and lifted it up for Adrien to stick his head through. Adrien easily complied and waited patiently as she guided his arms through each of the sleeve holes. Her fingers brushed his chest, arms, and stomach as she assisted him.

Her touch was like electricity, every nerve tingling from the feel of her soft skin on his. Once she had finished adjusting the shirt, she began to withdraw her hands, but his hand shot out and grabbed one of hers. In a swift and unexpected movement, he had her pulled flush against him.

Marinette's heart leapt into her throat as she lifted her eyes to his in shock. He gazed back at her with an expression of longing and love, and she nearly fainted from the intensity.

He lifted his other hand and gently laced his fingers through her silky blue hair. Slowly, he inched his lips towards hers, looking into her eyes and silently asking permission to close the distance completely.

Her eyes fluttered shut, which he correctly took as a sign of consent.

Their lips brushed together softly at first, barely even grazing each other. Adrien felt Marinette's fingers cling to his shirt from behind and increased the intensity of their kiss as a result.

Before long, he was exploring her sweet mouth, enjoying the sounds of her quiet moans. Her cute noises were like music to his ears and he took her bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled gently.

"A-Adrien," she purred and he felt his resolve weaken. He suddenly wanted her then and there.

He backed her up to her lounge chaise, wanting to continue their make out session more comfortably. When the back of her knees hit the chaise, he gently lowered her backwards onto it, carefully climbing on top of her.

One of his hands travelled down to her hips, while his kisses travelled along her jaw and down her neck. He licked and gave her a gentle suck, which earned him a squeal from her. He chuckled as he kissed the same spot.

"M-my parents could come in at any minute," Marinette whispered anxiously, revealing the final rational thought that remained in her mind.

"Then they would get quite the silhouette show," Adrien responded in amusement.

"Whatever happened to the fashion show?" Marinette tried again to be the responsible one.

"We can continue it later," Adrien whispered into her ear. "But for now, I'm much more interested in removing the fashion."

Adrien had managed to render her divider useless after all, but Marinette couldn't quite find it in herself to care as her boyfriend paid close attention to her and her needs.

After all, having her own personal model ravish her would always beat simply watching said model in a fashion show any day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was okay! It took a more sexy turn than I had planned. Originally, I was going to have them be silly and have Adrien try on dresses and way more than two outfits, but clearly that didn't end up happening lol. Oh well.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and bring me immense joy! ❤


End file.
